When doing work in a yard or garden, it is often necessary to use tools, such as rakes, shovels or hoes, which require great physical exertion in order to be effective. The bending and pulling necessary to use tools with long, straight handles results in stress and strain to the back and arms, as well as to other body parts, depending upon the work involved and the individual's method of tool employment. The strain can be especially harmful to those who use the above described tools only a few times yearly, and thus are not conditioned for such exertion. Even for those who use longhandled tools regularly, the strain involved cannot be endured for extended periods of time; thus, efficiency is impaired.
Still another problem associated with the use of tools of the type described above is the frequent occurrence of hand blisters, due to the pressure necessarily applied to the handle as strokes are taken.
The present inventor has developed an auxiliary tool handle for use on conventional rakes and the like which reduces the strain on the user, thereby allowing the user to accomplish more work without experiencing potentially severe and harmful body pain or blisters. The present invention is not only safe to use, but is easily and conveniently attachable to conventional tool handles.
The major advantages of the invention are set forth in part herein and in part will be obvious herefrom, or may be learned by practice with the invention, the same being realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations pointed out in the appended claims.